


Dispersing Ripples

by starofjems



Series: Learning to Fly [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Letters, POV Iroh (Avatar), POV Original Character, POV Outsider, POV Zuko (Avatar), Worldbuilding, Zhao (Avatar) Is An Asshole, Zuko Takes His Crew on a Life-Changing Field Trip, Zuko is an Avatar Yangchen Fanboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starofjems/pseuds/starofjems
Summary: 'Whatever game the Fire Lord was playing by sending his banished son out on a fool’s quest with a crew designed to fail had backfired. Prince Zuko was a force to be reckoned with. One day, the Fire Lord would realize his mistake in underestimating his son.'Change doesn't exist in a vacuum. As one grows and their views of the world expand, those around them are not left unaffected.Zuko returns from Wan Shi Tong's library a changed boy with a shattered worldview. Now his crew begins to face their own changes.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Zuko & Zuko's Crew (Avatar)
Series: Learning to Fly [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791460
Comments: 88
Kudos: 196





	1. Trough

**Author's Note:**

> We're back for Part 8! It's time for some Crew Shenanigans! (And to check in with some very special girls...)
> 
> Major kisses to best beta ever Janaaa <33

Darts,

I sent Her a blank letter. Either she burned it without opening, like I figured she would, or she somehow predicted I would predict her and opened it and is fuming. Either way, I'm sure she'll be demanding to read your letter once she knows you got one. So now you're warned, the Her-safe letter is attached.

Dao

Dear Mai,

I would have written sooner, but I've made less progress on my mission than I would have liked. I still haven't made much progress, but I got presents for you, Ty Lee, and Azula. Couldn't really send them without an update, no matter how meager. (By the way, I packed all three presents together and sent them to you in hopes they'd survive the delivery.)

Part of my search brought me to the Si Wong Desert in the middle of the Earth Kingdom. I've been posing as a scholar from the colonies and was welcomed by one of the sandbender tribes. Oh right, I was there because I was looking for a supposed spirit library! A Navy captain I met told me about it and it seemed like the best place as any to further my quest for the Avatar.

I found the library! Its guardian Wan Shi Tong was like something right out of a play. Wan Shi Tong has these spirits called Knowledge Seekers that assisted me throughout my stay. Apparently, these Knowledge Seekers go out and collect anything they can get their paws on. So either there hasn't been _any_ written record about the current Avatar, or whoever knows about them has been keeping the information under close guard.

Wait, I got sidetracked. Your presents are from one of the sandbender tribes that specializes in making glass. I visited them quite often and found things that reminded me of the three of you. Hope you like them?

Zuko

For someone who loved storytelling as a craft and could perfectly recite a good number of theatrical scripts, Zuko was horrid at sharing his own stories. He didn't agree with Iroh as to what was _important_ enough to go into detail about. If Zuko had his way, the explanation of his new firebending technique would have begun and ended with, 'did it by accident and figured out how to do it again with Sarnai's help.'

It took both Iroh and Major Hifumi's relentless questioning to get the full story of _why_ Sarnai knew he was a firebender to begin with. This then led to coaxing Zuko into elaborating on his _passing comment_ about Sarnai's brother finding out as well. Iroh almost had to take a break when Zuko finally confessed to using his firebending to fend off a _sand shark_.

His reckless nephew had encountered and barely escaped a sand shark, but _still_ had not hesitated in running off in the middle of the night to cross the desert by himself.

It only got worse when Major Hifumi got him to explain how he _accidentally_ discovered he could bend heat. Honestly. A raid?!

Seaman Shen thought he was being sly, having another steward bring in more tea at regular intervals, so he wouldn't miss any of Zuko's jumbled tale. At the rate Iroh was draining his tea, he doubted Seaman Shen could have kept up with the demand if he had to leave to brew every new pot.

Tea aside, Iroh was glad the ship's resident gossip was getting this story first hand. He could only imagine how disjointed the rumors amongst the crew would be if they had to piece together any passing comments Zuko made. Or spirits forbid, who knew how out of hand the story would get if Zuko's young friends were responsible for disseminating it.

Once Iroh and Major Hifumi were satisfied with Zuko's recounting of his time with the Xitao tribe, the line of questioning turned to what he discovered in the library. Somehow the research Zuko did for finding the current Avatar was deemed unimportant information this time. Almost an hour into Zuko rambling about Avatar Yangchen and her companions, it still baffled Iroh how reverently Zuko spoke of the previous Air Avatar.

The last time Iroh had the opportunity to address the reality of the Fire Nation's war, Zuko hadn't been ready to accept it. But had he found the truth on his own? Surely his nephew wouldn't be speaking so highly of an Air Nomad, compellingly written memoirs or not, if he still believed an Air Army had existed and strove to attack the Fire Nation.

"I'm confused," Seaman Shen said. He interrupted Zuko's near incoherent attempt to explain the philosophical debates Avatar Yangchen and Master Huizhong engaged in. Iroh was rather confused as well but was content to let his nephew ramble on in his excitement. "Avatar Yangchen was an airbender first, right? Was she raised outside of the Air Army? By some sages or something?"

Zuko's eyes widened. He glanced between everyone present and fidgeted with his cup. Was that hint of panic because he was unsure if _they_ would accept the truth? Iroh smiled reassuringly. Hopefully, it would be enough to convince Zuko to share what he'd discovered. And even if Seaman Shen and Major Hifumi were upset by the reality of this war, they would not turn from Zuko either.

"Uh- No. She was raised by airbenders, but they weren't the Air Army yet. In Yangchen's time, they were all philosophical and stuff like she was. A lot changed after she passed."

Wait, _what_?

As Seaman Shen nodded and accepted this explanation, Iroh leaned closer to his nephew. "Truly, Prince Zuko? Where did you learn such a thing?"

"Where did I- What? You don't believe me?" Zuko's shoulders curled in defensively as he crossed his arms. "It's true! I- Everything I read came from the Fire Nation wing of the library! Not Yangchen's memoirs of course, Toasty had that hidden somewhere special. But everything else I read about came from the Fire Nation! Or- or if it came from another nation I made sure it was reliable first. Regardless, why would our people lie that the airbenders weren't always an army?"

Iroh's stomach dropped as he forced a placating smile. "No, Prince Zuko. I didn't mean to doubt you. I was just... surprised."

The conversation continued around Iroh, furthered by Seaman Shen's questions as he forwent his ruse of a silent, unobtrusive server. Though he had the _world's_ wealth of knowledge at his fingertips, Zuko still restricted himself to the writings of the Fire Nation? Perhaps Iroh had been expecting too much from one so young. Iroh himself had not been able to accept the hard truths of the war until he was a great many years Zuko's senior.

Misguided he may still be, Zuko's admiration for Avatar Yangchen was a good start. If Iroh played his hand right, he could cultivate that admiration to her culture as a whole. Yes, Zuko was still young. There was plenty of time to broach the harsh realities of the world.

"Well, sir, all I have left to ask is what our bearing will be when we leave port tomorrow."

Major Hifumi's question pulled Iroh from his musings. Before he could hope to re-educate his nephew, Iroh needed to keep him _alive_. Zuko's quick explanation about his Avatar research had implied that...

"Well, the closest spirit gateway is in the South Pole. So, I guess let's start heading there?"

Agni help him.

"Prince Zuko, are you sure that is the most prudent course?"

Zuko furrowed his brows. "Why wouldn't it be? I doubt the South Pole is any more or less dangerous than the North Pole."

"Sorry, sir, but I don't believe that is the wisest decision either," Major Hifumi said. "Didn't you say it took an _Avatar_ two years to reach one of these gateways?"

" _And_? The Avatar has to be in the spirit world, so I need to get there to find them. What's there not to get?"

The expressions Major Hifumi and Seaman Shen shared said there was _plenty_ to not get. Iroh was inclined to agree. While he commended Zuko for this research and working hypothesis as to the Avatar's whereabouts, his brief explanation had not completely discredited other possibilities.

"We are not running straight for the poles, Prince Zuko. While your theory is sound, there is still a chance the Avatar _has_ been reborn and the library had no documentation on them." Iroh held a hand up to keep Zuko from arguing. " _Even if_ your assumption is correct, the spirit gateways are not the only way to make contact with the spirit world. Why don't we focus on trying to find spirit activity and possible leads for the Avatar in more accessible places first?"

This was not the decision Zuko was hoping for, but he could see Iroh would not be swayed. With a drawn-out groan, Zuko threw his hands over his head as he stood. "Fine! Sure. We'll exhaust all my options and time before getting to a spirit gateway. I don't care where we go tomorrow, because it doesn't _matter_! Anywhere will get me just as close to finding the Avatar. As in _no closer_!"

Zuko stomped across the room and threw the door open. "I'm going to ask Petty Officer Myeong to teach me about the _thoughtful_ and _useful_ present the crew got me. Because _clearly_ , I'll be using it a lot more than I initially thought!"

"Don't stay out too late, and don't be rude to Petty Officer Myeong!" Iroh called after his irate nephew as he stormed off.

"I wasn't _going to_!" Zuko screamed back, his voice bouncing against the _Sazanami_ 's metal walls and likely through the entire ship.

Seaman Shen sighed wistfully as he pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "Ah, I've missed our prince's temper tantrums ringing through the halls."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The precious baby zuko is by [flynnpaff](https://flynnpaff.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!! Look forward to more precious babs in chapters to come >w>
> 
> Also, if you're frustrated with Iroh. Don't worry. You're supposed to be :')
> 
> The next few chapters are rather short, so we'll be doing weekly updates until ch4, and then every other week again. If you're a visual person like me, here's my [update calendar](https://fanboyzuko.tumblr.com/post/643999603052740608/dispersing-ripples-updates-are-a-little-chaotic-bc)~!
> 
> So, I'll see yall next week! And maybe you'll finally learn what Zuko's birthday present is ;3


	2. Sinuous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love for all! And extra love for Jana <3 This chapter is a bit light on Zuko, but I think it's interesting/important to check in on the mindset of the crew!
> 
> OH!! And I should probably give a reminder since we haven't seen much of the crew since Sands of Time, our POV is from Myeong, the one who helped Zuko shave in Skipping Stones and who Zuko pushed at Iroh to befriend in Casting Nets!

Dao,

I'm shocked you had the nerve to send Her a blank letter. Good for you. But, she might have been the more fortunate one. I wish I could have burnt what you sent me. Really, Dao? That's the first word any of us gets from you in a year? You're lucky I'm dreadfully bored and have nothing better to do than write a response.

Capital City is as dull as usual. I wouldn't say it's worse without you around, but your company is bearable and perhaps provides adequate distractions. Who else am I supposed to complain about Her with? Tumbles defends her much more than you do. It's annoying.

While I've been stuck here, wasting away in the mundane, you've been traveling the world. You think it's acceptable to just _mention_ you're posing as a scholar? How did _that_ come about? What's your name? Don't get me started about how awful your descriptions of the sandbenders and library were. I know sharing isn't your strongest skill, but do try to spare me the tiresome monotony I'm living in and tell me about something interesting.

Anyways, thanks for the present, I suppose. It's certainly something unique. Not sure if I can incorporate it into my usual arsenal, but I appreciate the gesture. At least if you can't have the decency to keep me entertained in your absence, you can send me exotic things.

She almost smashed hers, but Tumbles caught it. Unsure of its whereabouts now. I think I saw Her admiring it before she decided to drop it, so maybe she liked it?

As expected, Tumbles won't stop gushing about the necklace you got her. So congratulations on the easiest success of all. And, though she'll never say it out loud, I suspect Tumbles is disappointed she's the only one who didn't get a letter from you. I don't care what you do, but I thought I would inform you anyways.

Do write a better letter next time.

Darts

Myeong was a loyal, faithful man. As a young teen, he supported his family the best he could after his father died. However, the funds a single fisherman could make were not enough once his mother fell ill to the same sickness that claimed her husband. So the day Myeong was of age, he enlisted in the navy.

His experience sailing landed him a navigation position. It was a _lucky_ detail, out of direct combat and relatively safe for higher pay. Out of danger also meant out of sight. A helmsman saw little prestige and rarely rose in the ranks. Without injuries or laurels, it was near impossible to leave the navy.

During Myeong's first extended leave, he married his childhood sweetheart and the love of his life. Priya was a wonderful woman full of so much love. With his hefty paycheck from his first years enlisted, Myeong bought a quaint home inland from their dilapidated coastal village. Myeong was fortunate enough to be home when their first son, Kavi, was born. He was not so fortunate for Duri's birth.

It pained Myeong that he hardly knew his own children. He was deployed more often than he was home. His sons grew up only knowing their father through letters. Priya's brother was a front linesman and fortunately gained the prestige to retire in honor, so Myeong's boys at least had their uncle to help raise them.

Sometimes Myeong wondered how different life would be if he'd been able to pass on his nautical skills to his children. If they had secured safe positions in the navy like Myeong had, would he not have had to outlive them?

Kavi was first. His eldest was only twenty-three, then. He had been _too young_. When the walls of Ba Sing Se refused to fall, countless of Agni's children fell in its stead. As the nation mourned the passing of Prince Lu Ten, Myeong's scattered family had to mourn over a missive sent months after the battle.

Priya was next. The same sickness that stole Myeong's parents took his wife as well. Neither Myeong nor Duri could return home before Priya passed. She left the world without saying goodbye to any of them.

When the captain of Myeong's past ship personally delivered an ornate scroll to him, Myeong knew his heart couldn't take anymore. Duri died soon after his mother, in a random, nondescript skirmish against the Earth Army. It was a fight that wouldn't even make it to historical records.

Myeong had dedicated his life to the Fire Nation's ideals. He'd sacrificed raising his children, loving his wife, _living_ his life. He sacrificed it all for a war that took his family from him and destroyed so many more families in the Earth Kingdom. What was the point anymore?

Escaping the war and living a peaceful life as a fisherman was all Myeong wanted for himself. He couldn't bear to return to an empty home or to face his brother-in-law after all these years. There was no justice in this war, so why should Myeong bother to find a way to leave with dignity? Deserting was the only option. Even when he was caught and punished lightly due to his years of service and recent loss, Myeong did not change his mind. He had every intention of running from this slap on the wrist of an assignment on the _Sazanami_.

His plans went awry the night Myeong walked in on a young boy crying because he didn't know how to shave.

Priya's brother had filled Myeong's spot for so many pivotal moments in his sons' lives. He didn't see Duri's first steps, couldn't help Kavi with his swordsmanship, wasn't there as his boys transition to men. Where Myeong's sons welcomed the father figure in their life, Prince Zuko resisted General Iroh's care and support. Was it selfish of Myeong to want to help fill that spot in the young boy's life? Was he not projecting his failures onto someone else's child?

Myeong contented himself with watching from afar as Prince Zuko overcame his struggles. He watched with pride as an angry, injured boy began to heal and welcome the people in his life. His desire to aid a young man's growth kept him aboard the _Sazanami_ and even had him accepting overtures of friendship.

Nevertheless, there had been a divide between the _child_ Zuko and the _prince_ Zuko in Myeong's mind until the fateful evening Captain Hifumi inquired after the truth of the prince's scar.

The _child_ had been the one to obsessively learn the crew's names and schedules. He was the one to befriend the youngest members of the crew and coordinate Myeong's dinners with the captain and general. The _prince_ stormed into a terrified occupied town and refused to accept decisions that did not correlate with his own. As Myeong heard the story of a boy that recklessly spoke out against the sacrifice of an entire division, he realized the child and the prince were one and the same.

(He tried not to dwell on the divide between the _man_ Iroh and the _general_ Iroh. One, with whom Myeong shared dinners and whose company he enjoyed. The other had sent countless soldiers to their deaths, Kavi included, and ended a pointless siege, not due to the quantity, but because of the _quality_ of life lost. Myeong desperately pushed away his mind's whispers that Kavi's name wasn't even a footnote in General Iroh's regard to the siege on Ba Sing Se.)

After the death of his family, Myeong saw no point in continuing the path he started in his youth. He was tired of war, of pain. He wanted to escape it all. But running from the Fire Navy would not bring an end to the suffering. He initially stayed on the _Sazanami_ because he found solace in helping a child where he'd failed his own. Upon learning the truth of Prince Zuko's banishment, Myeong found a purpose in staying. He saw a glimmer of hope for the future. He saw a chance for a leader that cared about the people of his nation.

The evening when the child and the prince became one, Myeong began plotting how he could help Prince Zuko's quest for the Avatar. He wasn't the only one who hoped to aid the prince achieve the impossible.

For a crew composed of deserters, trouble makers, and the borderline treasonous, it was shocking how few chose to leave when given indefinite shore leave as Prince Zuko traversed the Si Wong Desert. Even more surprising was how many were willing to assist Myeong in raising funds to purchase Prince Zuko a small Earth Kingdom boat.

With the success Prince Zuko found as his Huizhong persona, it made sense to increase his undercover mobility. It had been pure luck that the _Sazanami_ went undetected when the prince's search for Professor Zei brought him to a politically unaffiliated island. Prince Zuko would not always be so lucky. His cover as Huizhong shouldn't be compromised due to transportation mishaps.

"Good, keep the rudder steady!" Myeong called over the wind as he helped Ju Long adjust the sails to change their course. "By working with the current and the wind, the boat goes faster than if we tried to sail by wind power alone."

Prince Zuko had accepted the crew's gift with poorly concealed surprise. There was no attempt to conceal his enthusiasm for learning to sail though. Even before Myeong declared him ready to take to the water, the boy had regaled Myeong with a barrage of questions and filled a good portion of a journal with notes. His excitement was contagious as he pulled Ju Long into learning alongside him.

"I want a turn with the sails!" Prince Zuko said from his post at the rudder.

Ju Long shot a bemused grin over his shoulder as he tied off the lines Myeong handed him. "I don't mind switching out, but did you figure out how to tie a knot in the past ten minutes?"

Red filled Prince Zuko's cheek as he ducked his head to hide under the brim of his sun hat. "Shut up! I can still practice without tying the lines down!"

"Of course you can, but you could also practice tying knots as you man the rudder. Doesn't it make more sense to perfect our current tasks before switching off?"

"But I want to try now!"

Myeong let the boys bicker with a small smile. Would teaching Kavi and Duri have turned out like this? Neither of his children were quite as petulant as Prince Zuko, but he could imagine them arguing good-naturedly over taking turns. It was fortunate Bun Ma had fallen asleep as soon as they left the _Sazanami_ , or else the bickering would have started much sooner. There was no going back in time to have moments such as this with Kavi and Duri. Myeong's family was lost, but his happiness had returned.

In these peaceful days of ocean spray and childish bickering, Prince Zuko could relinquish his responsibilities and be a mere child, if only for a short while. One day the child would become a man; the prince would become a ruler. Myeong would continue to cherish his time with this child long after he became a man.

He could only hope the man Prince Zuko became would remember these peaceful days fondly as he brought the Fire Nation into a new age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this case study of sorts of the average soldier through Myeong~! And!!! Zuko's birthday present!! : D were you expecting that?
> 
> Oh disclaimer: I'm bullshitting everything about sailing so if you're knowledgeable about it and I say anything stupid now or in future chapters, please let me know ! <3
> 
> And gosh Mai is hilarious tbh. Writing her letters has been the highlight of this part heheh the precious Mai accompanying this chapter is again by [flynnpaff](https://flynnpaff.tumblr.com) ! I'm planning on doing a quick little type-up about Zuko's gift for Mai so that'll be on my tumblr sooner or later~ I'll drop a link next chapter if I get it done lol
> 
> Speaking of links. Please go look at the [stunning work](https://fanboyzuko.tumblr.com/post/644565309975576576/if-you-have-come-across-this-book-on-your-own-you) I got done of Zuko and the YangGang for Sands of Time T^T/<333 just got it yesterday and IM!!!! UGH its BEAUTIFUL 
> 
> See yall next week! <3


	3. Stoss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter this week, a bit of housekeeping on the ship~ Promise this paperwork is leading somewhere ;3
> 
> Thanks to Jana for being best beta ever <3333333

Dear Ty Lee,

Sorry I didn't write to you last time. I didn't think you'd care either way? So, this is me writing?

I actually met someone that reminds me of you. They aren't as flexible as you, but they could certainly out-talk you. Now that I think about it, you and Sarnai would probably get along real well. They would definitely bombard you with endless questions about your acrobatics and would attempt anything you show them. Knowing the two of you, you'd be best friends within minutes.

I suppose you'd appreciate knowing more about the Knowledge Seekers I met in the library. And you probably won't tease me about it like Mai or Azula would. I'm taking a risk writing this, so you better not let this letter get in their hands. But, I met three of them while I was at the library, and they were obsessed with using me as a human fire. Toasty was the one that led me through the desert and helped me out when I crashed my sand sailer. It was really lazy and always napped on the bookshelves. Then Blaze showed up and started helping me find more texts to read. The last one was Glimmer and it showed up to help Blaze bring me things. Between the two of them, we made a complete mess of the part of the library I set up camp in.

All three of them crammed into my bed to sleep with me. I imagine it was a lot like what sleeping in your bed full of plush toys would be like. Oh yeah, I should mention that Knowledge Seekers are these fuzzy foxdog-like spirits that help Wan Shi Tong (the spirit that owns the library) run the library. And I didnt _firebend_ at them. That isn't what I meant about using me as a human fire. I discovered... rediscovered? a subset of firebending that bends heat instead of flames. So Toasty, Blaze, and Glimmer enjoyed me heatbending at them. ~~They were really cute.~~

By the way. I ended up utilizing some of the acrobatics you taught me to ~~break in~~ help my ship's crew with some problems they were having. It made my task a lot easier. I've been trying to incorporate more acrobatic/gymnastic training into my regiment. Do you have any suggestions?

Zuko 

Darts,

I sent a letter to Tumbles. If she's weirded out by me writing to her, you better take responsibility and say it was your idea. Anyways, about me posing as a scholar...  
  
  


  
  


A firm, polite knock announced Prince Zuko's arrival. Despite his attempt at appearing calm, Hifumi caught the way he glanced around her office for signs of the reason for his summons. The slightest bounce to his step as he crossed the room gave away his restrained energy.

"You called for me, Major Hifumi? Will this be quick? Petty Officer Myeong said I get to practice with the sails today."

Hifumi smiled and directed his attention to the stack of papers on her desk. "Well, it's up to you how quickly this will go, Sir. I need you to sign off on the crew's performance reports. If you trust my judgment, you're welcome to be out of here in a minute."

As she expected, Prince Zuko shook his head and sat on the chair opposite her. "Not that I don't trust you, Major, but it would be irresponsible for me to sign off on something without at least giving it a quick read."

"Spoken like a sensible leader," Hifumi said as she pushed the reports toward him. That barest amount of praise brought a light flush to the prince, which he adamantly ignored as he began to read.

His brow raised as he read through the first few reports. His eyes narrowed as he quickly skimmed through the rest of the papers, then started comparing some of them. Finally, Prince Zuko looked up with a confused frown.

"Everyone's scores were rather low in their last performance reviews."

"Well, we weren't considered good soldiers during our last reviews, Sir," Hifumi said, holding back a smile.

Prince Zuko leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "We're not real soldiers, Major Hifumi. The _Sazanami_ is classified as noncombatant."

"Regardless, many of their jobs have remained the same despite not engaging in active combat. Do you disagree with my assessment of their improvement, Prince Zuko?"

With a firm shake of his head, Prince Zuko reached out for his seal and began stamping his approval on the reports. "Not at all, but it is surprising how drastically everyone has improved simply by being out of active combat."

Honestly, this child. Hifumi folded her hands on the desk and watched him stamp a few papers before responding. "They're doing better at their jobs because of you, Prince Zuko."

It was perhaps unfair of her to surprise him with this information as he was handling ink and important documents, but Prince Zuko managed to catch his stamp as he startled at her words. He looked up with wide eyes.

"Because of _me_?!"

Hifumi knew how abysmal Prince Zuko's self-esteem was, but it was still astounding how oblivious he was to his impact on the _Sazanami_ crew. She nodded with a hint of a smile.

"The majority of us were assigned this detail for behavior write-ups, Prince Zuko. We respect you and believe you have our best interests in mind. So we've responded accordingly. You're not perfect, but you're a _good_ commanding officer. Thank you."

Flustered, Prince Zuko ducked his head and focused on getting through the stack of reports. There was no hiding the vibrant red tip of his ear though. Hifumi bit back a larger smile as her chest swelled with fondness for her prince.

"I- you-" Prince Zuko held up a paper with a frown. "Not that I want to imply you're a liar, Major Hifumi, but how could you say _I_ had such a large influence when someone I spend so much time with hardly improved at all!"

Hifumi didn't have to try to read the name to know whose report Prince Zuko brought into question.

"Seaman Bun Ma's scores do not detract from what I said. She has improved since befriending you, but I can't in good conscience score her higher when her improvement most evident _while_ interacting with you. Just last week, she yawned directly in my face when I asked her to demonstrate the firebending forms you've been teaching her."

"She did _what_?" Prince Zuko jumped from his seat. "That is completely disrespectful! How dare-"

He slowly returned to his chair as Hifumi laughed and gestured for him to stand down. "While I appreciate your offense on my behalf, I know when to pick my battles. She was actually _working_ when I asked, which is more than could be said a few months ago. I'll take a disrespectful seaman over a useless one, but that doesn't help her scores."

"That's- Well-" Prince Zuko sighed and pressed his seal on Seaman Bun Ma's report. "Hopefully she will be able to achieve better scores next year."

"If you continue bullying her into being a competent seaman, I'm sure she will."

"I'm not- I'm not bullying her. She's the bully," Prince Zuko said under his breath as he resumed going through the stack of reports.

Hifumi bit back a laugh and let the prince finish his work in silence. It didn't take long for him to stamp the last paper. He arranged the reports in a neat pile and slid it back toward her with a hesitant frown.

"Um. What about yours?" Prince Zuko asked, timid and unsure if he was overstepping.

"I gave it to General Iroh to fill out this morning. Go have fun with your sailing lesson, Sir. You can give his assessment your approval tonight and get it back to me tomorrow morning."

Prince Zuko smiled hesitantly as he stood. "Well, I'll be sure that Uncle's assessment properly reflects your quality leadership, Major Hifumi. While the rest of the crew have improved at jobs they've known, you've had to learn a whole new skill set and manage a difficult crew. Thank you for your dedication."

Anyone else, Hifumi would assume they were being humble. With Prince Zuko, she made sure she held his gaze as she reiterated her earlier point. "I would not have been so dedicated if not for the example my commanding officer set."

One day, this boy would be able to accept compliments without losing his composure. Prince Zuko stuttered through a mix of denial and gratitude before giving Hifumi a deep bow and escaping her office. She shook her head with a soft smile as she prepared the reports to be sent out.

Whatever game the Fire Lord was playing by sending his banished son out on a fool's quest with a crew designed to fail had backfired. Prince Zuko was a force to be reckoned with. One day, the Fire Lord would realize his mistake in underestimating his son.

Hifumi hoped she would be there to witness it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by [flynnpaff](https://flynnpaff.tumblr.com) !!
> 
> If you follow me on [tumblr](https://fanboyzuko.tumblr.com), you probably have a clue of what this chapter is laying the foundation for ;D
> 
> Oh and an extra little worldbuilding tidbit, although the Fire Nation celebrates the new year with the summer solstice, I imagine winter time is when they do most of their annual paperwork stuff, at least in the past century. Makes sense to me that summer is the busiest war-time since its peak firebending season, so they wouldn't wanna waste the season on paperwork. So by that logic, winter is the best time to do reports and what not. Idk, my reasoning lol. 
> 
> It's not QUITE been a full year on the Sazanami yet at this point... That's for next week <3
> 
> See you thennnn


End file.
